Destiny : Merida
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: Merida and her family are dragged to a room to watch her future.
1. Curiousity

_Disclaimer: I do not own Brave. _

Merida and her family landed in a heap. With a large father, a slim mother, herself and three brothers (Hamish, Hubert and Harris), they were in quite a tangle.

"Oh, I think your the first group to not have enemies included" smirked a girl with red hair down to her waist, with curls at the bottom and blue eyes and she was wearing a light green dress which went down to her knees with dark green leggings with sandals.

"Wha ya mean lass?" asked Merida's father.

"Well, there as been four groups so far. In each group is a chosen one. We are going to watch the future of said Chosen One. In one group is a young Viking called Hiccup, in another is a Princess called Rapunzel, then there is a spirit called Jack and finally we have Merida" said the girl, "oh and my name is Destiny."

"Chosen for what?" asked Merida's mother.

"You'll find out soon, there's no point in me telling you as your memories are going to be wiped, but one person which is chosen by Merida herself, now can we watch the future."

"Wha do ya mean by Watch the Futur?" asked Merida

"You lot are the only ones to ask these questions" muttered Destiny before she sighed and disappeared in a glow brighter than the sun.

A wall facing the family came to life.


	2. Three Confused Triplets

**The screen shows Merida playing hide and seek with the Queen.**

Elinor laughed a little when she remembered where this happened. Merida also smiled lightly.

**"Where are you? Come out!" Elinor was saying, "come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!"  
**

**Merida laughed from her hiding spot under the table, and Elinor hears her and makes her way over to the table. **

**"Where are you, you little rascal?" asked Elinor, "I'm coming to get you!"**

Hubert, Harris and Hamish watched in shock as their mother and sister played. Something they have never seen before.

**Merida runs out from the under the table and moves to stand behind Elinor. **

**"Hm, where is my little birthday girl?" said Elinor, looking under the table, "I'm going to gobble her up when I find her"**

Fergus laughed at this. He looked at his family. Merida was picked at the wood in her bow while watching the film. The triplets were watching in shock. His wife was watching with a small smile an sadness in her eyes.

**Merida comes up behind Elinor and goes to run away but her mother grabs her and proceeds to "eat" her. **

**"Eat her!" said Elinor, tickling her daughter. This caused both of them laugh. **

**While they are doing this, the father, Fergus arrived and dumped his bow onto the table. **

**"Ach, Fergus, no weapons on the table!" said Elinor as their daughter runs to the table and tries to pick up the bow. **

**"Can I shoot an arrow?" she asked, really excited, "can I? Can I? Can I? Please can I?"  
**

**She falls as the bow is too big for her.**

The triplets laughed at this, Merida looked to be around their size. Merida whacked them over the head with her bow.

**"Not with that" said the King, "why not use your very own?" And he hands a small version of his bow, which is fitted to Merida perfectly. **

**"Happy birthday, my wee darlin" said Fergus and Merida grabs her bow. She also grabs an arrow and attempts to fire. She misses.**

The triplets gasped. They turned to stare at their sister in shock.

"Wha? I hadn't even held a bow then" she defended herself. Her mother sat more stiffly when she heard what Merida said.

**Fergus gets down on one knee and teaches his daughter to fire a bow and arrow. **

**"Now listen. Draw all the way back to your cheek, keep both eyes open, and boost" and Merida copied her father's orders. **

**Merida shoots, and misses further than she ever missed. **

**"I missed it" she whined. **

**"Well, go and fetch it, then" laughed the Queen, and once their daughter was out off sights, "a bow, Fergus? She's a lady!"**

Merida snorted and went back to playing about with her bow.

**In reply, the King pinched his wives behind.**

The triplets gasped again, they stared at their father.

"Ye'll understand when yer older" he said. They still stared at them.

**Merida goes in search of her arrow, and located it in the forest. Merida feels something strange in the air, and turns to see a Will O'Wisp.**

They all gasp at this.

**Merida attempts to catch it but it flies out of her reach. **

**"They are real" she whispered. She sees a line of the wisps and follows them .**

**"Merida!" she heard her mother yell, "come home sweetheart, we're leaving now!"**

**Merida runs back to her parents. **

**"I saw a wisp. I saw a wisp" she cried as she approached them. **

**"A wisp?" Elinor asked, "you know, child, that, the will o the wisps, lead you to yer fate."**

**"Ho ho aye" laughed the King "or an arrow. Oh come on, let's go, before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant..."**

**"Yer father doesn't believe in magic" Elinor told her daughter as she picked her up.**

Hamish waved his finger in disappointment at his father. Merida laughed at this.

**"Well, he should, because it's true" said Merida. Then she screams at the giant bear that ran over to them. **

**"Mor'du" gasped the King, pulling out his weapon, "Elinor, hide!"**

**Elinor and Merida escape as a spear is handed to Fergus. **

**As Mor'du and the king fight, Elinor escapes on horseback, Merida held in her grasp. **

**Merida screams again.**

**"Come on you!" Fergus taunted Mor'du. **

**Mor'du lunges.**

"Okay, the next scene will be in the future" promised Destiny as the red headed family sat there, staring at the wall.

Elinor seemed to be the only who heard as she nodded.


	3. Princess

_Disclaimer: I do not own Brave _

**Destiny : Merida  
3) Princess**

**Merida is now a teenager, and she talks over a scene of her father with a prosthetic leg swordfighting and three ginger boys running around. an**

The triplets cheered for themselves, causing Merida to laugh.

**"Some say out destiny is tied to the land, as mush a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth" said Merida, "so that one's destiny interwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it, but there are some who are led. The story of how my father lost a leg to the demon bear Mor'du become a legend. I became a sister to three new brothers, the princes Hamish, Hubert and Harris. Wee devils more like. They get away with murder. I can never get away with anything!"**

Elinor frowned, she did give Merida a day a month to do whatever she wanted.

**Doors to the Great Hall opens to show the elder Merida biting into an apple. The Queen looks disappointed and hints that she present herself properly for the court. Merida throws the apple away, wipes her mouth with her sleeve, smiles widely, apple still in her mouth, and struts into the hall. Her voice echos over the picture. **

**"I'm the princess. I'm the example. I've got duties, responsibilities, expectation. My whole life is planned out, for the day I become, well, my mother! She's in charge of every single day of my life." A loud sigh is heard.**

Merida sighs and looks down.

**The scene changes to Merida standing in front of an empty hall as she recites a passage. **

"**A Robyn, jolly Robyn, and thou shalt knowe of myn." The Queen is revealed to be walking around the hall. **

**"More change!" yelled Elinor. **

**"And thou shalt knowe of myn …" Merida said louder. **

**"Pronunciation must be understood from anywhere, Merida, or it's all for naught" said the Queen. **

**"This is all for naught" muttered Merida.**

Merida nodded. Elinor glared at her.

**"I heard that!" yelled the Queen, "from the jaw..."**

**The shot changes to Merida learning geography from her mother. **

**"A princess must be knowledgeable about her kingdom" Elinor was saying. The Queen then snatches a drawing of Merida. Merida had drawn a picture of her mother holding paper.  
**

The triplets laughed.

**"She doesn't make doodles" snapped Elinor. **

**The scene changes to both of them playing the lyre. Merida strums. **

**"That's C, dear" said Elinor.**

**The small audience now see Merida holding a bird. The King stood on her left. The bird attacked the King. Merida starts to laugh, loudly. **

**"Princess don't chortle!" yelled the Queen from a nearby tent. **Merida laughed again, and her brothers smirked at their father. Their father started to get a little scared. **  
**

**Merida is now sitting at the dinner table, stuffing her face. **

**"A princess doesn't stuff her gob!" snapped the Queen. **

**Merida is in her bed. **

**"A princess rises early!" The Queen yelled through the door.**

**"Is compassionate"**

**"Patient" **

**"Cautious!"  
**

**"Clean."**

**"And above all, a Princess strives for perfection."**

**Merida's voice comes back. **

**"But every one in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a princess." Merida wakes up from her bed, and on her way out, grabs her bow and arrows, runs to her horse, Angus, and rides off as fast as she can. On her way she passes servants, knocks over a chandelier and steals food.**

Merida smiled, that day was coming up. She didn't have to deal with her mother, her family just her and her horse, free.

**"No lessons, no expectations. A day when anything can happen. A day I can change my fate." Music starts to play and Touch The Sky was played. **

**Merida rides through the wood, aims and shoots her arrows at targets which have been set out. She sits in a grassy field, Angus rolling about in the grass while Merida scratches a pattern on her bow. Merida is then seen climbing a rock, once she gets to the top she drinks the nearby from the nearby waterfall and dances in delight.**

"I dae it" whispered Merida then she jumps up and screams, "I dae it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY MERIDA RETURNS TO THE CASTLE.**

**I'm starving. You'd be too, I guess.**

**ANGUS STRIKES MERIDA WITH TAIL.**

Merida laughed as did her brothers. Her mother sniffed and went to open her mouth but her husband shook his head.

**MERIDA**

**Poof. Watch your – -.**

**MERIDA ENTERS KITCHEN, GREETED**

**Morning, princess.**

Fergus smiled when he saw how friendly his staff were to his heir.

**MERIDA TAKES SOME FOOD. ENTERS DINING HALL**

His wife however, rolled she saw her daughter steal food.

**PRINCES ASLEEP. KING**

**From nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors — his face scarred with one dead eye! I drew my sword, and…**

**MERIDA INTERRUPTS, AWAKENING THE PRINCES**

**Whooosh! One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went.**

"Aw, that's my favourite part!" whined the king.

**KING**

**Aww, that's my favourite part!**

The three princes all burst out into giggles.

**MERIDA**

**Mor'du has never been seen since. And he's roaming the wild, awaiting his chance for revenge. ROARS**

The family jump. Merida never roared before.

**KING**

**Let him return. I'll finish what I gobbled in the first place…**

**QUEEN**

**Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table.**

Elinor sniffed as her daughter glares at her and picks up her bow.

**MERIDA**

**Mum… it's just my bow.**

**QUEEN**

**A princess should not have weaponry in my opinion.**

Merida groaned and rolled her eyes.

**KING**

**Let her be! Princess or not, learning to fight is essential.**

**MERIDA**

**Mom, you'll never guess what I did, today!**

The triplets looked at each other, wondering why Merida wanted Elinor's approval.

**QUEEN**

**Hmm?**

**MERIDA**

**I climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls.**

**PRINCES AWESTRUCK. KING**

**King Fergus: Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire.**

**MERIDA GIGGLES, WINKLES NOSE AT KING**

Everyone but their mother laughs at the good relationship between the family.

**QUEEN READING LETTERS DELIVERED BY MAUDIE**

**What did you do, dear?**

**MERIDA**

**Nothing, mom.**

Merida looks down, heartbroken. Her mother would never understand her.

**QUEEN, REFERRING TO MERIDA'S PILE OF PIES ON HER PLATE**

**Hungry aren't we?**

**MERIDA**

**Mom!**

**QUEEN**

**You'll get dreadful collywobbles. Oh, Fergus! Will you look at your daughter's plate?**

**[Fergus looks as he's about to take a bite from his large pile of food on his plate]**

Merida and her brothers laughed again. Their father was the best dad around.

**[referring to the letters that have just arrived]**

**Elinor: Fergus, they've all accepted.**

**Merida: Who's accepted what, mother?**

**[Elinor turns to the triplets]**

**Elinor: Boys, you are excused.****[the triplets quickly make their exit]**

"Well, you couldn't have gotten away fast" said Merida and her brothers shrugged.

**Merida: What did I do now?**

**Elinor: Your father has something to discuss with you.**

**[surprised by this, Fergus suddenly spits out what he was drinking]**

Merida frowned, the situation on the screen seemed serious that even that didn't seem funny to her. Her brothers, however, laughed.

**Elinor: Fergus?**

**[Fergus nervously clears his throat]**

**Fergus: Merida…**

**[Fergus hesitates, not knowing what to say]**

**Elinor: The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal.**

Merida quickly stood up and stepped away from her family.

**Merida: What?**

**Elinor: The clans have accepted!**

**Merida: Dad!**

**Fergus: What? I…you…she…Elinor!**

Fergus hung his head. He knows that his daughter would make a brilliant queen and she could do it without a husband by her side. Elinor however, did things behind his back.

**Elinor: Honestly, Merida! I don't know why you're acting this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand.**

**Merida: I'm the only princess that just does what she's told!**

**Elinor: A princess does not raise her voice. Merida, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life.**

Merida had to suck a deep breath into her lungs. Her mother really didn't know her.

**Merida: No! What you've been preparing me for my whole life!**

**[Merida gets up in anger and starts to walk off]**

**Merida: I won't go through with it! You can't force me!**

**Elinor: Merida!**

**[Merida angrily storms out of the Great Hall to her bedroom]**

**Fergus: Merida!**

**[Fergus gets up to go after her but knocks down the entire dinner table instead making the dogs attack the food]**

**Fergus: Boys!**

Merida glared deeply at her mother. Hatred seemed to fill the room.

"I'd rather cut of my hands than give it to a man" she told her mother.


End file.
